


I will Kill Park Jinyoung

by nestine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jinyoung and Jaebum as step brothers, M/M, Mark needs to kill a certain Park Jinyoung, Prince Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestine/pseuds/nestine
Summary: At times, it’s important to listen to the beat of your heart than to agree upon the oath you’ve taken. But a dilemma exists when love and duty coincide, will you risk losing your honor for the sake of the one you love? Or will you betray the love of your life in exchange of honor and fulfillment of your duty for your kingdom?





	1. Obligation

 

_ At times, it’s important to listen to the beat of your heart than to agree upon the oath you’ve taken. But a dilemma exists when love and duty coincide, will you risk losing your honor for the sake of the one you love? Or will you betray the love of your life in exchange of honor and fulfillment of your duty for your kingdom? _

 

He is tasked to do a single thing and he will fulfill it.

 

All his life, he was trained to do one thing. He was raised to be the sole protector of their realm. He is Yi-en Tuan, and celebrating his 21st birthday meant that he is ready for his one great job. A duty that was marked thousand of years to the great sole male heir of the King of Celosianoris - and generations after generations - only female heiress had been born until Yi-en’s birth.

 

There is an air of solemnity as thousands gathered in front of the Kingdom, awaiting the proclamation of their prince. 

 

"I will save our kingdom" Yi-en vows while he kneels before the King, his father. All the mages, dragon slayers, warriors, king's knights, archers and common people witness his promise. They believe in every word uttered by his mouth, every letter vowed to fulfill a pledge and the people of the nation have put their trust in him for the prophecy has declared him to be the victor. 

 

"May the Gods be always in your favor" the King has given his only son, Yien, his grand blessing expecting no other than his victory.

 

"I, Yi-en Tuan, the protector of the realm. The savior of the 11 Kingdoms and the prince of Celosianoris, will claim what was ours and will bring eternal peace to us and to our future generations."

 

Yi-en stands in front the crowd as they cheer before their destined savior and as Yi-en raises his sword that is made from pure fire and darkness whose powers are invisible to other creatures’ sight, the only one of its kind, he utters a final remark that will forever be remembered in history.

 

"I will kill him." He says confidently as if the future is already written in the palms of his hands. Yi-en never doubts himself for he knows he’ll be declared the victor and all the people in their Kingdom will respect him even more after his return. 

 

"I will bring you his body." He confirms as the screams from the people of Celosianoris get louder as they hope for a better future. They have put their trust on a single individual, the one that has been written in the prophecy. 

 

And Yi-en Tuan, with his head held high, promises a peaceful tomorrow for his kingdom. "I will vanish the prince of the light."

 

The cheers grow louder and the claps increase for they know that the threat on their awaited future will soon be gone with the help of their beloved prince.

 

Yi-en Tuan stands proud in front of thousands of people as he proclaim his ultimate goal.

  
"I will kill Park Jinyoung."

 

***

 

In a faraway Kingdom many years ago, a little light has created an unknown foe. The protector of the land sought to end the roots of all evil but despite the incessant effort -  he met his end. Before he breathed his last, a child whose heart is as pure as gold and as clear as a crystal was born - he transported the baby with all the powers he have left to a different era, to an advanced time so that the child can live longer - hoping that in the future peace will come again.

The Kingdom of Celosianoris has maintained its peace for thousands of years until the prince was born. And the era of darkness loomed as it marks the years when the little light has finally entered the human realm.

The prophecy states: 

_ When a prince is born, the light will appear _ _   
_ _ The battles will be arduous and faces unclear _

_ Park Jinyoung - is the only name destined to vanish _ _   
_ _ And the prince will be only one to relinquish _

_ The pursuit will start on the age of responsibility _

_ But only the prince’s heart will know the true fatality _

_ In the end, the prince will succeed _

_ But he’ll face a choice: to triumph or concede _

And Yi-en has been told of the prophecy - of the words of victory and he imprinted them into his heart - reciting the words like a mantra - over and over again - until all he can think of is ending a person who goes by the name, Park Jinyoung.

***

  
  


“We have been searching for years, my prince” Jia-Er, the right hand man of prince Yi-en, has been losing hope. They have been on their quest to stop the light, to fulfill the prophecy and bring back honor to their beloved kingdom for quite a long time but still, it seemed that victory is still out of their reach. They have been persistent on transferring planets after planets, searching every part - locating every Park Jinyoung alive but they still could not find the  _ single pure light _ . Despite the restless travel and unceasing effort, they, still cannot find, even a trace, of the real Park Jinyoung. 

As the moon escapes from the sea of clouds and the sky turns into a grayish white, the sounds of waves crashing beneath the shore, Yi-en has once again failed. 

“Do you want to die?” Yi-en threatens in return, drawing his sword and pointing it to his helpless right-hand man. The frustration Yi-en feels has been growing into a different level, traversing the current level of patience into a desperate unwanted pessimism. He is fully aware of the consequences of going back empty handed and of the doleful situation they are currently undergoing. Because they can’t, in no way, return to their kingdom with a news that they failed. He is the prince, the destined savior, the written protector and the promised slayer, and he needs to live up to his name. He already proclaimed his victory among his people, he must fulfill it.

The sword’s power is overwhelming and Yi-en pointing it to his right hand man is supposed to threaten the latter but without even flinching or even a mark of horror, Jia-er only responds with long deep sigh before he utters another possibility “But this Park Jinyoung or light or whatever he is, are you sure he’s still alive?” Jia-er asks as he starts to doubt the result of their mission because as of the moment, success isn’t on the probable list.  Jia-er fears the humiliation when they go back to their own Kingdom without the news that they’ve succeeded.  _ How many planets have they visited? How many creatures have been killed? _ Jia-er lost count - he doesn't even count anymore but the powers they have for transporting from planet to planet is slowly decreasing. Soon, they won’t have enough to return to their own.

“Yes he is alive.” The prince angrily replies, drawing back his sword, and he starts to set up their travelling device, cutting any other possible comment from Jia-er. He doesn’t need added negativity to his concerned mind. They will transfer to a different planet to search for Park Jinyoung once again. “Do you see this pendant?” Yi-en points to the dangling crystal attached to his necklace. “This proves that Park Jinyoung is still alive. Once it turns into nothing but black, that’s the time we know he’s already dead.”

“And you’re sure, we can find him?”

“The prophecy has written that he’ll die in my hands.” Yi-en affirms because he has set his heart into it. He will never fail his kingdom. He has memorized the prophecy and has lived with only one thing in mind. And as Yi-en perceives the possibility of returning without fulfilling his duty frightens him because in no way he can live knowing he is the reason for the end of Celosianoris. He fears for the future of his Kingdom because they can only achieve peace when the light is annihilated. 

“How true is th---”

“If you don’t stop, you’ll see the afterlife even before Park Jinyoung does.” He threatens but now he means it, Yi-en could not afford any added unnecessary negativity because he is sure and he feels it - he’ll fulfill his duty - no matter what it takes.

Jia-er is about to speak again but forces himself not to because the rage in Yi-en’s eyes is noticeably terrifying. The right hand man just prays that the next planet they land into is where Park Jinyoung resides. He hopes for the best as they travel in silence into Earth.

 

  
They need to kill Park Jinyoung.

 


	2. Don't kill another Park Jinyoung, yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yi-en and Jia-er arrived into Earth and they could not believe just how many Park Jinyoungs exist in a single planet.

“ How many Park Jinyoungs have you killed?” Jia-er asks while he hides yet another lifeless body. A month into Earth and his master has engaged in a killing spree. Whenever he hears the name Park Jinyoung muttered by anyone, they would track him down, kidnap him and end his life.

 

The prince almost abducted a popular singer just because he goes by name Park Jinyoung, luckily and almost helplessly, Jia-er has convinced Yi-en that the old guy is definitely not the one they are looking for. It took him an intensive research and a 4-pager report to spare the life of the  _ Asian Soul – Park Jinyoung. _

 

It's the longest they've been in a planet. Earth is definitely huge and learning the basic structure as well as imitating the characteristics of people were a tough challenge for both Yi-en and Jia-er. They landed on a country named  _ South Korea  _ and although they have been born with a great instinct to adapt – they found it hard to easily replicate the characteristics of the Earth people – as well as the language. A great amount of power has been used for them to memorize most of the words used in the place where they are located.

 

Jia-ar is afraid that they have used a great amount of power and they will end up not locating Park Jinyoung I South Korea now that he has learned that where they are is just compromising a very small part of Earth. And who would have thought that there will be many Park Jinyoung existing in a single planet? This is getting out of hand. They are running out of resources and their powers have noticeably decreased. If they continue to wrongly kill many more Park Jinyoung, the power of the sword will weaken.

  
  


“ Seven” Yi-en replies as he struggles to annihilate the fire left on his sword. He is wasting too much energy and the cealerium on his blade is swiftly decreasing, worst, they can’t even go back to their kingdom just to refill their supply.

  
  


“ You can’t kill innocent people anymore.” It’s not an advice but a warning. Though the sword is a powerful tool whose fire and darkness are invisible to the naked eye, its power is limited. Its power has been created to vanish the light - for its sole purpose is to eliminate the purest of light - its power, though strong, is geared towards to a single purpose.

  
  


“ We can no longer afford to waste the sword’s power” Jia-er warns, “because it might wear off before we can even find the light.”

  
  


Yi-en screams in frustration. He has one job - a task he worked hard for. How can he not supposed to kill every Park Jinyoung he meets? When he hears the name Jinyoung, the excess anger ad excitement builds up on him and the urge to kill Park Jinyoung is strong. He loathes every Park Jinyoung – he wants to kill every Park Jinyoung.

  
  


“ Yi --- prince Yi-en” Jia-er pleads. The right hand man has fully known that the prince is also aware of their current predicament so he patiently waits for him to calm down.

  
  


The prince breathes heavily as he sighs in defeat, “I know. I’ll try my best” Yi-en will surely try to his highest ability to prevent himself from ruthlessly killing another Park Jinyoung but he does not know what the future holds for it’ll be hard to control his emotions once he meet yet another Park Jinyoung.

  
  


“ I have a plan” Jia-er hesitates because he is not supposed to alter with the prince’s mission. The right hand man of the prince’s task is simply to assist the prince, not to advise him. In their Kingdom, it’s forbidden to suggest something to the royal family when one is not consulted.  And he has been giving advices and remarks for the past hour - he’s dead by now if they were in the Kingdom of Celosianoris but Jia-er has been thinking about a plan – devising it in his head. The plan he came up with doesn't have a one hundred percent success rate but it will definitely save them power “But I can just shut my mouth and hurry with this lifeless body” He said.

  
  


Yi-en eyes him curiously, weighing the importance of the plan. The prince knows his right hand man, Jia-er, is a skilled fighter and is also an excellent thinker. And currently, what they need is a brilliant plan not impulsive decisions.

  
  


“ Speak” Yi-en allows his right hand man to discuss the plan.

  
  


There’s a noticeable grin formed on Jia-er’s lips as he tosses the lifeless Park Jinyoung on the grave he dug in. “Give me a quarter enough time to finish” he pushes sands and rocks into the hole, “this thing” and returned the spot to the way it was as if it wasn’t dug six feet under the ground.

  
  


“There. Easy. ” There are a few gentle claps from Jia-er as he finishes his work. “Now, I should discuss the plan.” he comments and Yi-enl only nods, ready to hear what Jia-er has thought about.

  
  


“ We need to be friends with the Earth people” Jia-er casually reveals.

 

Yi-en's mouth hang agape. It is a suggestion Yi-en didn’t expect but the spark in Jia-er’s eyes says its final.

  
  


“ Are you out of your mind?” Yi-en hisses.

  
  


“ No. I’m not” Jia-er argues, “I know it’s your belief that we cannot be acquainted with anyone but i think this is our only chance to find Jinyoung. And I have a feeling he is here on Earth.” There’s a pause once in awhile and Jia-er knows it might not be a convincing plea.

  
  


“ You see, prince Yi-en, if we can utilize the knowledge of an Earth creature, it’ll be easier for us to locate Park Jinyoung. Earth is a huge a planet - not like the others. And your pendant has been shining like the sun since we got here” The explanation is jumping to one point to the other. It’s not like how Jia-er does his intelligent conversation but maybe the ideas  he has are overflowing he can’t help but continue to say them.

  
  


“ We need someone who is familiar with the place, honestly, at the rate we’re going, you’ll be killing several other Park Jinyoungs that when the Park Jinyoung we want is in front of us, you’ll no longer have the power to kill him.”

  
  


Yi-en wants to argue that it’ll be dangerous to communicate with the people that don't belong in their kingdom but the way Jia-er continues his speech and has explained more clearly the plan he had in mind, Yi-en has finally realized the importance of time, effort and power they will save if he will halt in his impulsive killing of every Park Jinyoung they locate and focus on searching for the one and only Park Jinyoung.

  
  


After a moment of listening, Yi-en has agreed. He has thought of his father, the king, of his trust on his only son. The hope in every citizens of their kingdom who has put their future on his hands - he would not want to rob them off a better and peaceful tomorrow. He wants to get his job done - no matter what it takes. And if this plan is the only chance they have, he’ll do it. He’ll have to disregard his beliefs so he’ll reach a positive outcome.

  
  


“ You can kill me when we fail.” Jia-er adds with a soft smile for he knows he has won.

  
  


The air lingering shifts from a tense one to lighter one.

  
  


Yi-en lightly punches his friend on the shoulders, “You know I can’t”

  
  


Jia-er smirks. “Let’s get someone to help us so we can vanish the light” He raises his right hand and punches the air while he encourages Yi-en to do the same.

  
  


With a heavy heart, Yi-en complies.

  
  


“ Let’s kill Park Jinyoung.”

 

***

 

  
"Hi! My name's Jinyoung" 

 

It is uttered freely, like a spoken word poetry, a cold breeze in a hot summer and a warm chocolate in the coldest winter, it sends shiver down Yi-en's spine.

The wrinkles in Jinyoung's eyes accented his facial features, and his smile has been beautiful just like the many times Yi-en has seen it for the past month and Yi-en is utterly disappointed to hear the one name he loathes to perceive.

 

"What?" He says as he started to feel his knees wobble.

 

"Jinyoung. I'm Jinyoung."

 

_This can't be happening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! And yes, Jinyoung on the last part is the Jinyoung in GOT7 haha! But is he the Park Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson has been trying to find? You'll know in the next chapter. The story is pretty much finished - so I might post another chapter this week. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I used Mark and Jackson's chinese names but will be using Mark and Jackson once they set foot in Earth. I'm not yet sure how many chapters this will be but I've already written the ending - I just need to fill scenes/chapters.


End file.
